Empezó por un reto
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: “Navidad s época d buenas acciones¿pero que sucede cuando la nueva y peculiar directora les obliga a realizar “acciones navideñas” para disolver discrepancias?Es entonces cuando se ven orillados a hacer cosas que pueden traer singulares concecuenciasDHr


**Empezó por un reto **by Valery Ryddle

"_Navidad es época de buenas acciones… ¿pero que sucede cuando la nueva y peculiar directora les obliga a realizar "especiales acciones navideñas" para disolver discrepancias? Es entonces cuando se ven orillados a hacer cosas que pueden traer singulares consecuencias… D/Hr"_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

-Guarden sus libros y pónganse de pie, la clase de hoy será práctica-gruñó Severus Snape entrando al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde varios alumnos de diferentes casa del Séptimo año lo esperaban.- ¿Qué¿Acaso no escucharon?- espetó al ver que todos se habían quedado inmóviles sin hacer lo que les había ordenado.- ¿Quieren que yo las guarde por ustedes?- este último comentario al fin hizo salir de su incredulidad a los alumnos ante la idea de que por fin Snape les diera una clase práctica, y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas con rapidez.-Pónganse en parejas, será una práctica de duelos…y NO quiero ver hechizos hasta que lo indique-refunfuñó, parecía más amargado que de costumbre y daba las instrucciones como si alguien le hubiera obligado a hacerlo.

Hermione Granger sonrió encantada con la idea de poder mandarle uno que otro hechizo a Draco Malfoy y no ser expulsada por eso. Y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio, ni siquiera se sorprendió ver su maliciosa mirada clavada en ella. Sonrió con superioridad, y él la imitó. El duelo se iba a armar en grande… pero Malfoy le debía unas cuantas y era su oportunidad para cobrárselas. Así que sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia el Slytherin ignorando a Harry y a Ron que trataron de detenerla cuando leyeron sus intensiones en sus ojos.

-¿Miedo, Granger?-especuló Draco cuando Hermione vaciló en dar los últimos pasos hasta él.

-A lo único que le tengo miedo es a que me metan a Azkaban cuando te mate…- murmuró mordazmente parándose frente a él. La risa burlona que soltó el rubio la hizo estremecer y desvió la mirada azorada, acto que no pasó desadvertido por el rubio pero que interpretó como señal de miedo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Snape miró curioso a la pareja pero se limitó a sonreír socarronamente sabiendo lo que se avecinaba; desde que se había comenzado el curso, el odio entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor parecía haber incrementado, y ni de hablar del hecho de que Hermione parecía mucho más interesada en fastidiar a Draco que antes, es más ya había dejado de ser la que controlara a Harry y Ron para que no lo golpearan, y ellos se habían convertido en los que tenían que controlarla a ella. Pero su actitud no era para menos, ya que el año pasado Lucius Malfoy había organizado una matanza de muggles, y entre ellos había estado el padre de la chica. Pero Draco no lo había pasado mucho mejor, ese mismo año había perdido a sus padres, que habían preferido morir junto a Voldemort antes de ir a Azkaban, y con eso había dejado solo a Draco, y aunque parecía no afectarle ese "pequeño" hecho, sabía que lo resentía demasiado.

Snape sonrió al ver como enrojecía el rostro de la Gryffindor ante un comentario del rubio, y se apresuró a acercarse a ellos cuando la chica lo apuntó con la varita.

-Creí haber dicho que no quería ningún hechizo hasta que lo indicara-masculló cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

-Y todavía no he hecho ningún hechizo, Profesor-contestó bruscamente la Gryffindor sin mirarlo y pronunciando "profesor" como si fuera un insulto muy grande.

Snape frunció los labios enfurecido, pero para sorpresa de todos no le dijo nada y se limitó a dar la orden para que comenzarán los duelos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como bien se presagiaba, 23 minutos después el duelo se había convertido en una tremenda batalla; los demás alumnos habían dejado de batirse en duelo para concentrarse en el de la Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

La nariz del rubio sangraba, sus orejas bailaban, de vez en cuando una babosa salía de su boca, sus ojos estaban alarmantemente rojos por un hechizo de conjuntivitis que había recibido y sus piernas no le respondían por un hechizo de "piernas de gelatina". Por su parte la castaña no estaba mucho mejor, sus dientes habían conseguido un tamaño alarmante, una flecha había atravesado su muslo izquierdo, su mano izquierda estaba hinchada, su túnica quemada y parecía algo desubicada después de haber recibido un "Mimblewimble".

Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando se percató que ella ya no podría defenderse, así que gustoso alzó su varita para dar el tiro de gracia, cuando un "experlliarmus" mandado por Harry lo desarmó. El rubio pudo haberlo matado en ese momento… pero justo después de que Harry interviniera; Zabini, Crabble, Goyle, Pansy, Ron, Neville y Lavander también lo hicieron, y empezaron a volar hechizos por toda el aula, haciendo con esto que todos los demás intervinieran; mientras Snape se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, parecía realmente divertido con la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Bonita escena¿o no Severus?-murmuró una voz chillona a su oído izquierdo. Snape se sobresaltó, y volteó para encontrarse con los enormes ojos violetas de Casimira Smith, la Directora de Hogwarts desde comienzo de curso.-Lo que me pregunto es… ¿por qué el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no hace nada por detenerla?-su voz era tranquila y chillona, como siempre, pero el reproche en sus ojos era inconfundible.

Snape abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir, hasta que decidió girarse hacia sus alumnos-¡Deténganse todos, AHORA!- rugió aparentando enojo y sorpresa por la lucha que se libraba en el aula. Sus palabras lograron calmar a los alumnos, y los hechizos cesaron.- ¡Era una simple práctica de duelo¡No tenía por que convertirse en esto!- ahora todos habían bajado la vista aparentando estar arrepentidos, aunque tal vez se debía más que nada a que estaban heridos.-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por empezar este alboroto-

Casimira rodó los ojos ante la actitud de Severus y suspiró cansinamente-Hablaremos luego de esto, Severus- le dijo por lo bajo para que sólo él la escuchará.-Ahora todos a la enfermería… y después los quiero en mi despacho¿Entendido?-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Creen que nos bajen más puntos?-preguntó preocupada Hermione cuando salía de la enfermería con Harry y Ron rumbo al despacho de la directora.- ¿Creen que nos castiguen todas las vacaciones¿Y que tal si tenemos que lavar baños en Navidad como castigo¿O si tenemos que limpiar la sala de trofeos¿O el gran Comedor¡Agg y todo por culpa del estúpido de Malfoy!-

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos ante su preocupación pero no hizo ningún comentario burlesco como solía hacerlo cuando Hermione se obsesionaba con algo.

-No lo creo-respondió Harry mirando duramente a Ron para que se mantuviera callado y pasando un brazo por la cintura de la castaña como últimamente solía hacerlo-No creo que la directora sea muy dura… he platicado con ella y parece ser como Dumbledore-sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de su antiguo director.-En fin, parece comprensiva.-

Hermione asintió mientras se dejaba abrazar por su mejor amigo y siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la gárgola que estaba en la entrada del despacho.

Se encontraron a la directora parada frente a la puerta, y la miraron renuentes. Su cabello rojizo con unos mechones gris éscos y sus enormes ojos violetas cubiertos por unas descomunales gafas la hacían parecer un poco deschavetada, pero las marcas de expresión en su rostro denotaban una admirable sabiduría. Les sonrió amablemente, indicándoles con una mano que entraran.

Se encontraron con que todos sus compañeros de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras ya estaban ahí, junto con Snape y McGonagall que los miró duramente. Se apresuraron a sentarse en los lugares que quedaban libres, que justamente estaban al lado del de Malfoy y sus gorilas.

-Bien… ya estamos todos-chilló Casimira sobresaltando a todos ante su visible excitación.-En los pocos meses que llevó aquí me he percatado de la visible enemistad entre las casas, sobre todo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin-Malfoy soltó un comentario provocando la risa de sus compañeros de casa pero la directora decidió ignorarlo-Y como sé que esta enemistad cuenta con una gran antigüedad… es difícil desaparecerla… pero no imposible…-ahora los Slytherin's rieron con desfachatez, y los demás trataron de disimular su risa; de nuevo la directora los ignoró. –Para comenzar a limar asperezas… realizaran un reto navideño-ahora la única que sonreía era la directora, los alumnos solo la miraron con desconfianza.

-¿A que se refiere?-preguntó por fin Hermione, al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.- Digo… ¿en que consistirá?-

-Bueno… saben que navidad es época de buenas acciones…-mientras hablaba Casimira sonreía exageradamente logrando mostrar casi toda su dentadura, dándole así un aspecto aún más maniático del acostumbrado-Y revisando la lista de los alumnos que se quedarán en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, me percate de que todos los aquí presente piensan quedarse… junto con otros alumnos de 6to. Curso…-

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, reteniendo sus palabras¿Acaso las palabras de la directora implicaban que tendría que hacer buenas acciones navideñas a los Slytherin? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras que se sentía al borde del ataque.

-Entonces... el reto es ser una mejor persona, más tolerante… y conseguir nuevos amigos de las demás casas…-explicó Casimira. Los jóvenes hubieran reído por la idea si no hubieran quedado en un estado de shock por las palabras de su nueva directora.

-¿No podría solo obligarnos a limpiar los baños?-preguntó Neville quien parecía realmente abatido con la idea.

La directora se limitó a reírse, una risa casi tan chillona como su voz-No querido, eso no les ayudaría en nada-espero a que algún otro alumno hablara pero todos parecían no querer saber más-Bueno, les explicaré el procedimiento de este reto navideño…-seguía sonriendo de esa forma que solo incrementaba la preocupación de los alumnos.- Les he asignado una pareja a cada uno…-Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la pared que tenía enfrente-y quedaron de la siguiente manera…-todos giraron para encontrarse con una lista escrita en la pared, en donde todos estaban agrupados en pareja. Hermione buscó casi desesperada su nombre, justo al final de la lista estaba… junto al de Draco Malfoy, sintió que su estómago se encogía y que el aire le faltaba mientras escuchaba las réplicas de sus compañeros que cesaron cuando la directora les hizo una seña con la cabeza -Bien ahora que ya saben quien es su pareja…-continuó Casimira- les diré en que consistirá el Reto navideño- seguía empleando su tono chillón y excitado, en realidad parecía encantada con su idea- Faltan exactamente 4 días para que comiencen las vacaciones… y dos semanas para navidad… y en el lapso de esos 19 maravillosos días les asignaran 3 retos a sus parejas, si ellas hacen lo que se les ha indicado (y por mi cuenta corre que así sea) la premiarán con algo…-

-Eh… disculpe…-interrumpió Hermione ante la expectación de sus compañeros-Esta insinuando… que los retos… ¿me los asignará Malfoy?-y retuvo la respiración en espera de la respuesta de la directora, aún no podía creerlo.

Casimira sonrió comprensiva-Así es querida… el señor Malfoy es su pareja… a él le corresponde ponerle 3 retos y también les corresponde darle 3 premios para cuando usted los cumpla-y terminando sus palabras le guiñó un ojo a la castaña que parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-estalló la Gryffindor poniéndose de pie-¡Ese cerdo me pondrá retos estúpidos sólo para su diversión… y además…!-

-Claro que no, querida-la interrumpió la directora sin ningún enfado en su voz a pesar de que Hermione casi había gritado, es más sonaba calmada y paciente- Un día antes de cada reto, las parejas vendrán conmigo… y yo supervisaré los retos, así que si algún reto parece no seguir con el patrón de "buenas acciones" será eliminado…-Hermione quiso replicar de nuevo, pero Harry tiró de su mano suavemente y sacudió la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera. La castaña frunció los labios pero al final de cuentas decidió guardar silencio y se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento. – ¿Alguna pregunta más?-

-¿De que tipo de premios estamos hablando?-preguntó tímidamente Neville.

-Buena pregunta, hijo, los premios pueden ser algún presente que les quieran dar, regalitos no muy costosos... o alguna acción que quieran realizar para ellos…-

Las réplicas comenzaron de nuevo, todos parecían inconformes con la idea, pero todas las réplicas se interrumpieron con las últimas palabras de la directora-Y bien… ya que no hay inconformidades, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo para que empecemos a asignar los retos… ¡y me aseguraré de que el que no cumpla sus retos sea expulsado de Hogwarts!-diciendo esto salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Todos se miraron dudosos¿Sería posible que la directora los expulsara por no cumplir unos estúpidos retos? … la mayoría no quería comprobar si su amenaza era enserio… después de todo era nueva como directora; y parecía lo suficientemente deschavetada para idear ese tipo de bobos retos y hacérselos cumplir…

-¿Profesora… la directora nos puede expulsar por no cumplir unos retos…?-preguntó Harry a McGonagall, que al igual que los alumnos parecía desconcertada con la idea de los "retos navideños". Justo en ese momento todos parecían muy interesados con la respuesta de la Subdirectora.

McGonagall se tomó su tiempo para contestar y compartió una mirada con Snape antes de hacerlo-Es la directora… y puede hacerlo fácilmente-

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-ahora era Draco el que estallaba ganando con eso que Hermione sonriera.- ¡Como puede ser posible que esa vieja lunática nos expulse por esa estupidez… no tendrían fundamentos para hacerlo…!-su rostro había enrojecido y sus dientes castañeaban furiosamente.

-Cuide su vocabulario señor Malfoy…-reprendió Snape interviniendo.-Les recuerdo que todos los que están aquí…-hizo una pausa para poner énfasis a sus palabras-Tienen tres reportes, por lo menos, por agresiones a sus compañeros y eso sólo en este curso… así que tiene fundamentos para expulsarlos si así lo quisiera…-ese recordatorio les cayó como un balde de agua fría, inclusive Malfoy se quedó lívido y se sentó de nuevo.

Era cierto, el primer reporte se lo habían ganado después de una pelea en las mazmorras donde impartían Pociones, provocada por una broma de los Slytherin. El segundo Reporte fue más que merecido, después de pelear en pleno comedor en donde todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de las distintas casas habían tenido que intervenir después de que Hermione mandará un hechizo a Draco, que la había insultado frente a todos. Y el tercer reporte… era la pelea que acababan de tener en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. –¿Ahora recuerdan?-se mofó Snape percatándose del silencio sepulcral que se había hecho en el lugar, todos estaban taciturnos y pensativos.-Ahora lárguense a hacer algo provechoso-gruñó abriendo la puerta y saliendo el primero. Los alumnos lo imitaron cabizbajos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione llegó 2 minutos antes de la hora acordada al despacho de la directora; durante el transcurso del día había estado llamando a las diferentes parejas para que se asignaran el primer reto. Murmuró la contraseña a la gárgola y entró al despacho para encontrarse con que Malfoy ya estaba ahí, se hallaba inclinado hacía Minck, el gato de la directora, lo miraba directamente, como examinándolo.

-Es un gato, Malfoy… digo, por si tu pequeño cerebro no lo había reconocido.-se mofó Hermione sin poderlo evitar, últimamente había sido así… desde que el padre de Draco había matado a su padre las cosas habían empeorado entre ellos, y Hermione no ponía de su parte para cambiar esas cosas.

Draco se enderezó y la miró crispado, abrió la boca para responder pero justo en ese momento entro Casimira Smith y los miró a ambos sonriendo.

-Me alegra que sean tan puntuales-cantó la directora-¡Siéntense, siéntense!-se apresuró a agregar al percatarse de la incomodidad de ambos. Tomaron asiento en el sillón que estaba frente al escritorio, tratando de quedar lo más retirado posible.-Bien… ¿Qué retos piensan asignar?-preguntó yendo al grano.

-Como usted dijo es importante limar asperezas entre las casas…-se apresuró a decir Draco con un tono exageradamente amable que ganó una mirada de desconfianza de la castaña.-… y me he percatado de la saña con que "Hermione" trata a Pansy…-la castaña frunció el entrecejo por las palabras del rubio, había pronunciado su nombre como si fuese un tremendo insulto.-Es por esto que quiero que el primer reto para "Hermione" sea pasar tres días seguidos con Pansy para que pueda conocerla en realidad, y así pueda percatarse de la maravillosa persona que es….-su palabras estaban cargadas de ironía, todos en Hogwarts sabían que Pansy era igual de agradable que una patada en el trasero, pero parecía que la directora desconocía ese pequeño hecho… e inclusive parecía no haberse percatado del tono del rubio… ni de la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendía por sus pálidos labios…

-Me parece muy buena idea…-dijo por fin la directora provocando que Hermione casi se cayera de su asiento.-Nada más que serán solo dos días, en lugar de tres y Hermione quiero se seas amable con ella y le ayudes en Encantamientos y Pociones por que Pansy va un poco baja en esas materias-

OoOoOoOoO

Draco sonrió aún más al ver como el rostro de la Gryffindor palidecía terriblemente, para luego adquirir una tonalidad azul y por último tornarse rojo. Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza llamando la atención del rubio hacia esa parte y provocándole que un gemido ahogado se escapara de su boca…

El Slytherin agitó la cabeza agobiado ante las imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente. Y miro de nuevo hacia el rostro de la Gryffindor y se sorprendió al ver que una irónica sonrisa se había impregnado en el.

-Me parece bien, Señora-dijo la castaña calmadamente, la sonrisa se había acentuado.-ahora le diré en que consistirá el reto de "Draco"…-estaba empleando el mismo tono que el rubio había empleado para pronunciar su nombre. La directora asintió y la castaña se tomó su tiempo para contestar, provocando que Draco la mirara con odio.-Creo que es importante, sobre todo en esta época, recompensar a las personas que siempre nos han hecho la vida más fácil…-otra pausa… si la Gryffindor hacía otra pausa a Draco le daría un ataque, estaba renuente a sus palabras, estaba seguro que nada bueno vendría de la Gryffindor…-

-Continua querida, te escucho atentamente-la alentó la directora.

-Si "querida" estamos ansiosos por saber que ha ideado tu "brillante" cabecita-de nuevo sus palabras eran irónicas y ácidas.

Hermione sonrió falsamente a Draco y clavo sus ojos en él, diciendo claramente con la mirada un "Púdrete".-Estoy hablando de recompensar a los Elfos que tanto nos ayudan durante todo el año…-

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-se exaltó rápidamente el rubio provocando una sonrisa en la castaña.

-Shss!, déjela terminar…. –reprendió la directora que parecía muy interesada por escuchar a Hermione-Y bien querida¿Qué tiene que hacer exactamente el señor Malfoy?-

-Es sencillo… solo tiene que darles un presente a los elfos, y creo que será mucho más significativo si él hace el presente con sus propias manos… sin utilizar la magia…-respondió sonriendo encantada al ver que una vena de la sien del Slytherin palpitaba furiosamente.

-¡Oh que maravillosa idea!-exclamó la directora encantada, ocasionando que el rostro de Draco enrojeciera aún más y sus dientes empezaran a castañear de coraje-¿Ha pensado en que tipo de presente puede hacerles el señor Malfoy?-

-Claro-respondió con prontitud-Puede tejer unos gorros para los elfos y se los puede entregar después de pasar el día con ellos… _ayudándoles_-

Había explotado la bomba, y Hermione podría jurar que a Draco le había dado un ataque: abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, apretó los puños furiosos, una vena en su sien y una en su cuello palpitaban furiosamente y su rostro cambiaba de tonalidad constantemente. La castaña disimuló su risa con un ataque de tos.

-Me parece muy interesante el reto que haz asignado, querida, además de que será muy útil-

-¡Qué tiene de útil hacer estúpidos gorros a los estúpidos elfos… no tenemos que agradecerles nada¡NADA¡son esclavos, están para servirnos!-Draco había perdido los estribos… y parecía estar apunto de matar a Hermione y de paso a la directora por aprobar su estúpida idea de los gorritos para los elfos.

-Bueno como decía…-habló la directora como si el rubio no les hubiera gritado y parado de su asiento-el reto del señor Malfoy será el mencionado…Claro que sabrán que para verificar que se cumplan adecuadamente los retos deben de pasar tiempo juntos¿o no?-a ninguno de los dos le pareció la idea pero guardaron silencio prudentemente, Draco parecía resignado-Bueno el necesario nada más, mientras la señorita Granger le enseña a hacer los gorritos… y usted, señor Malfoy tendrá que estar presente en la convivencia con la señorita Pansy…-espero a que alguno de los dos hiciera algún comentario, Hermione miraba distraída a Minck y Draco solo gruñía por lo bajo lo que parecía ser maldiciones para ambas-No hay nada más que decir pueden irse… nos vemos en 7 días a la misma hora-cantó alegre.

Hermione asintió bruscamente y Draco siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez para salir antes que la castaña, pero la castaña también parecía tener mucha prisa por salir del despacho, así que chocaron en la entrada; Draco estuvo apuntó de soltar una palabrota cuando se vio interrumpido por un chillido de la directora.

-¡Oh miren nada más!-

Draco volteó a ver furioso a la directora, y la encontró casi dando saltitos de alegría mientras señalaba algo sobre sus cabezas. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con un muérdago que colgaba… bajo de nuevo la mirada y se percató de que Hermione estaba junto a el bajo el marco de la puerta…tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras se alejaba de ella varios pasos rápidamente.

-¡No! Ya tengo suficiente con sus estúpidos retos para que ahora salga que tengo que besar a esta sangre su… a esta solo por que un ridículo muérdago-replicó y acto seguido volteó a ver a la castaña que lo miraba fijamente… con un dejo de furia en sus ojos.

-Nadie le esta obligando a que lo haga, señor Malfoy-rió la directora.

Draco le envió una mirada furiosa antes de salir apresuradamente, ni bien había dado dos pasos fuera del despacho cuando una fuerza invisible lo obligó a regresar provocando que casi cayera sobre la Gryffindor.

Draco no sabía como habían acabado así, pero estaba muy conciente del escalofrío que recorrió por su espalda. Hermione estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y él estaba prácticamente recargado sobre ella y lo único que los mantenía un poco alejados eran los brazos de Draco que había logrado apoyar a los lados de la chica.

Por primera vez en su vida el rubio se sintió sonrojar… y sintió cierto alivio al ver que la castaña también estaba sonrojada. Abrió la boca para decir algo… no sabía que, pero tenía que decir algo… justo en ese momento la escandalosa risa de la directora los saco de su trance. La voltearon a ver, provocando con eso que sus narices se rozaran por la proximidad, ambos respingaron y trataron de alejarse lo antes posible pero en cuestión de segundos se volvieron a encontrar en la misma posición; esta acción solo provocó aún más la risa de la directora. –Ah se me olvidaba… encanté el muérdago… las personas que no se den el beso… estarán pegadas hasta que lo hagan-cantó y siguió riendo con ganas.-Bueno niños, tómense su tiempo… los dejo solos- y salió aún riéndose del despacho.

Draco empezó a soltar un montón de palabrotas y golpeó con fuerza el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hey cálmate!-protestó la castaña poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco para alejarlo un poco…y se sorprendió al captar como la respiración del rubio se entrecortaba al sentir el contacto y sintió, casi complacida, que el corazón del Slytherin latía desbocado bajo su mano.- ¡Tampoco es fácil para mí, cretino!-se apresuró a agregar con un tono ácido apartando las manos rápidamente.

-¡Te será mucho más fácil que a mí, te lo aseguro!-rezongó-Tú no tienes que besar a un sangre sucia… para que luego te deje la impureza impregnada…-

-¡Si te quieres quitar la impureza lávate la boca después de que la vaca de Pansy te bese!-bufó, y el brillo en sus ojos castaños no pasó desadvertido por el rubio.

-¿Celos?-la provocó.

-Antes que sentir celos por ti, dejo que me coma un troll -bramó. La risa del rubio la perturbo visiblemente y apartó la vista.

-No importa, terminemos esto ahora que no pienso darte por más tiempo el privilegio de tenerte pegada a mí.-murmuró incisivo, y para sorpresa de la castaña rozó sus labios suavemente….

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**_Notas de la autora: _**Holas!! Resulta que este fic… vino a mi cabecita después de que aceptará un reto navideño en el foro Dramione: Los polos opuestos se atraen (pacense por ahí esta muy entretenido el asunto jejejeje h t t p / w w w . fa n f i c t i o n . n e t / f / 7 7 3 4 7 7 / ); pero resulta que debía ser un fic one-shot… como verán no lo logre jejejeje.. y pss si, como es mi costumbre me extendí más de lo debido…. Y aparte que fue todo un lío para escribirlo... (gracias Greta, Lore y Scandra por su paciencia e ideas u.u)… pero hasta ahora me gusta como va quedando…y a ustedes???

Ahora depende de ustedes si la continuo.. como?? Review!!! Me es de suma importancia su opinión para continuar ;) . Kikoss!!! )


End file.
